


The Nightmare Queen

by Yevynaea



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, dark!toothiana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yevynaea/pseuds/Yevynaea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Pitch's arrow had hit Tooth instead of Sandy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nightmare Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a very short...thing...but I hope you like it. :)

Pitch draws his hand back, an arrow forming from nightmare sand even as he finishes the movement. He takes aim, the arrow is pointed directly at the Sandman.  Jack flies forward, desperately trying to reach Sandy before Pitch fires. He knows that he's going to be too late, yet still he tries. He has to try. The arrow goes flying, and as it flies through the air so fast it becomes a blur, so too does Tooth. Driven onward by a shot of pure adrenalin, the fairy rushes to Sandy's aid, and the other Guardians feel as if the world goes silent, just for a moment, as Tooth begins to fall. Her wings are flapping erratically, but they do nothing to slow her descent. Tooth feels afraid, more than she has in a long time, but she finds herself enveloped by a sense of quiet calm as she watches the nightmare sand spread from her shoulder over the rest of her feathers. The sand changes them, turning bright, jovial shades of green and blue to darkness. At first glance the feathers would seem black, but glimmers of indigo and dark teal can still be seen as they catch the moonlight. Toothiana's wings change, too, from a gentle pink to a blackish purple, as the nightmare sand covers them. Tooth is still afraid, but the nightmare sand pushes her fear away, replaces it with only shadows.  
  A cushion of dream sand catches her before she hits the ground, floating her limp form back up to the other Guardians. Tooth's breath is slowed, and when her body remains still her friends fear the worst.  
  But then, she stirs, her wings fluttering twice before she manages to push herself up on her elbows, then her hands and knees. She finally stands, hovers, her wings working fine now. Then she opens her eyes, and they are bright, not with joy as they usually are, but with the same spark of darkness that fills Pitch.  
  "Tooth?" Asks Jack, for he seems to be the only one who hasn't forgotten how to speak. Pitch materializes beside her on the pillow of dream sand, instantly contaminating it and turning it into nightmare sand. Pitch is smirking as he wraps one long arm around Toothiana's waist.    
"I was trying to get rid of the Sandman," The Nightmare King begins, pulling Tooth close as the Guardians stare, dumbfounded. "But this is certainly...much more...interesting."  Tooth grins suggestively at Pitch, her darkened feathers shimmering in the starlight, and his smirk grows wider as he takes a step back, offering her his hand formally. She takes it, and they melt into the shadows, hand in hand: The Nightmare King, and his Queen.


End file.
